The High School Crossover of Fandoms
by Richarding101
Summary: Basically a story of A couple of fandoms in a high school, and some regular people, of which I am one and the non fandom characters are


**High School Crossover of Fandoms**

Ellie - 

I stared around at all these people. Longing for one, just one, familiar face. Yet I could see him over there. A friend. Completely recognisable. He loomed - at 6ft 7 - over a foot over me. But, in a sea of short people, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Stephen," I yelled, as I ran towards him. He, replying almost instantaneously,"Yo Ellie, wassup?" I stared at him. 'How Annoying' I thought to myself, 'He's even taller than he was at our old school! This is absolutely unfair.' I hadn't grown since the age of 11, whereas Stephen was seeming to not stop growing.

A voice awoke me from my thoughts. 'Ellie, ELLIE ARE YOU DEAD OR WHAT?' As usual, Stephen was being his direct self. He was quite quiet, and not that social, but despite this, he was quite well respected. He then proceeded to ask me, 'What lesson do you have P1 and P2? I have IT and Food.' I then replied with, 'Textiles and Drama.' Unfortunately, the bell then rang. I saw him start to walk over to his IT classroom.

Waiting outside my room was another guy I knew. But he was much different to Stephen. His hair was short, black and he was drop-dead gorgeous. I only knew him because I obsessed over his YouTube videos, especially PhilisNotonFire8. It was my one true love. AmazingPhil.

We were then seated. I found myself on a table with Phil, a young looking ginger girl, and a small, pale, almost emo boy. We were then asked to introduce ourselves. The girl was named Ginny, and the other boy was Nico. I was then trying to design for my mock exam, but I found Phil staring at me. I pretended not to notice but instead, slipped him a note. Meet me in the cafeteria at lunch. His dark eyes gazed into mine. What was happening? It was my first day and I was already getting into this?

I also found out about Nico. He is an emo, and is obsessed with death. He had a skull ring, and was extremely pale. Unfortunately, his father abandoned him and his mum died when he was young. Then I found out that his sister was killed in an accident 2 years ago. My heart reached out to him, but as soon as he said this, he walked out. Just as the bell rang. Oh great! Drama!

You probably have them at your school. You know, the 'popular girls'. The ones who always have the latest brands and are always complaining that there daddies didn't buy a Mercedes or Jaguar. Ugh! Just thinking about them makes me want to vomit. Well, I had to work with 3 of them. There was no sign of Stephen the Giant, or AmazingPhil. Well... This'll be a fun lesson...

Stephen - 

Ow, my back. Being tall isn't always that good. It can sometimes be a pain in the spine. And it isn't fun. Especially when people are about 5ft tall and you're 6ft 7.

Anyway, I had to go to a boring lesson in IT. I was sat next to a small blond kid. I stood on his feet, mine are size 14, and he proceeded to say his father would hear sbout it. He was tiny, looked like a year 7, rather than a Year 10. He had the demeanour of a small, buck toothed little beaver. However, because his Dad was a Governer of the school, he felt like he owned the place. He learned a lesson from me that day, - and that lesson was not IT.

Well... I would like to say that that dear little child had a happy ending...but unfortunately he may be unable to have kids in the future. It certainly livened up that lesson. Also, I had only signed up for it because I was allowed to listen to Music. But then the nasty old grouch of a teacher refuses to let us do so. She'll also learn a lesson.

About half an hour later, the lesson ended, and nothing else lively happened. I journeyed on an adventure, to a slightly more livelier lesson. It class was awakened when a guy knocked my Hawaiian (yes I will fight you) pizza to the floor. Blood, sweat and tears had gone into that pizza. I was slightly angry. But then I realised. I'd seen his face. I asked him his name. Neville Longbottom. Turns out he lost his parents when he was young. I felt compelled to help him. I decided to help him. Soon we were best friends. Although he was clumsier than me.

Phil -

Who is that girl? She makes my heart go gaga.

Sorry, just thinking out loud. If you want to know, I was in my textiles room, wondering why the heck I'd signed up for textiles. I hated it. Absolutely. But then a girl came in. Long black flowing hair. A face more beautiful than any other on this earth. I was astounded by her beauty. This was it.

I was supposed to be designing a choice selection of my favourite clothes, but I couldn't do it. Not when an angel from heaven was sat across from me. I couldn't stop staring at her. I don't even know what happens next. All I know is she passed a note. I was told to meet her at lunch. I was so nervous. What if she turned me down. I would die of shame. A bang aroused me from my thoughts. Someone had knocked a sowing machine over. I didn't care. She was worth more than PhilisNotonFire8, than all my videos, than all my subscribers. She was my world!

A sharp screech awoke me from my wondrous thoughts. "What the heck are you doing? You haven't done anything. I should punch your face in you [bleeping] [bleep]." By the way, I censored it for the kids. ,Come up to this [bleep] room after school or you'll get your mother[bleep] face punched in. You got it? You son of a [bleep]." Well, that was fun!

I then sauntered wearily to my next lesson. Another fun lesson. Music. Or so I thought. The teacher was a witch. All we did was sit in silence, COPYING OUT OF A TEXTBOOK! Are you kidding me? I endured a screeching by a demon, to have to come and do textbook work! Well... I didn't go back to that lesson anytime soon. That's why my videos are at awkward times.


End file.
